


Today's Special: Cockwarming

by maybege



Series: Today's Special [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cockwarming, Come Kink, Cream Pie, Dirty Talk, Dom!Boba, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sir Kink, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/pseuds/maybege
Summary: After a stressful day at the diner, Boba has the perfect remedy for you. (formerly called "Just One More")
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Series: Today's Special [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132436
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	Today's Special: Cockwarming

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: explicit sexual content, cockwarming, come kink, very sligh size kink, dom!Boba, sub!Reader, verbal degradation/slight humiliation, cream pie(s), slight overstimulation, dirty talk, sir kink(?), pwp
> 
> I don’t even know what this is. It’s certainly my first time writing Boba so I hope that I managed to do his character justice. Also, shoutout to *coffee cup* anon for basically giving me this idea!
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy it!

You had had the worst day so far.

Everything seemed to go wrong. Guests at the diner were rude, the cashier system had broken down in the middle of your shift and when it was finally over it had started raining just when _you_ started your walk home. And when you wanted to take a slice of cherry pie home to surprise Boba there was none left.

Not even a crumb.

And to make matters even worse, when you entered the garage there was no sign of either Kitten or Boba to cuddle with –

You groaned in frustration, walking up the little steps to the entrance if Boba’s apartment,

“Boba, I’m here!” you shouted up the stairs as you entered the hallway, slipping off your shoes and already going to unbutton your soaking dinner uniform. The yellow dress fell with a wet _splatch_ on the tiles in the kitchen.

You were sure Boba would not mind having you walking around in just your underwear.

When you heard no answer, you popped your head into the living room, “Boba?”

“In here, princess!” his voice came from the bedroom and your heart skipped a beat when you heard how raspy he sounded. There were only a few situations where he sounded exactly like _that_.

Carefully you pushed the door open and froze in the doorframe.

“There you are,” he greeted you, one hand wrapped around his cock, “I’ve waited for you, come on, little one, take a seat.”

“B-Boba,” you swallowed, your eyes drifting over his form, “What is going on?”

The blinds had been pulled close, the room only dimly lit because the afternoon sun was so bright outside. He was sitting on the armchair in the corner of his bedroom, still dressed in his white shirt, dirtied from the work in the garage, and his jeans.

Only that his fly was open, his cock having been pulled from the confines and being pumped by his fist.

You could hear cars passing on the street, children laughing and screaming as they played on the streets but you were here, in the small room, watching as your boyfriend pleasured himself in front of you. There was a cocky smirk on his face that made you want to slap him and get on your knees at the same time.

Stars, he was _big_.

“Knew you had a rough day, princess,” he replied hoarsely, his thumb slipping over a drop of precum and spreading it over the tip. You felt your walls clench. “Thought you might need a distraction.”

“I’m listening,” you murmured, walking closer to him before adding, “Sir.”

Boba leant his head back, dark eyes closing as he groaned, “Stars, Princess, that’s the game you want to play?”

You nodded, biting your lip.

“Undress,” he instructed, “And turn your back to me, I want to see that ass when you take your panties off.”

“Yes, Sir,” you murmured, doing as you were told.

You could feel his eyes on your skin as you turned your back to him. You did not know why it made you feel this exposed but you wanted more of it. More of giving up control. More of Boba’s heavy breaths behind you as he continued to move his hand over his shaft.

Slowly you bent over, slipping your thumbs through the edge of your panties and pulling them down your legs. Already you could see a spot of wetness on the fabric, your pussy pulsing around nothing and wishing for his cock.

“There we go,” he murmured, “good girl. Turn around, let me see those pretty tits.”

You turned around to face him, your eyes immediately falling to his cock, your thighs clenching at the thought of what he could have planned for you. Your fingers worked on the clasp of your bra before finally getting it open, letting the piece of clothing fall unceremoniously to the floor.

Boba’s hand stilled, his eyes wandering to your chest and you arched your back a little, wanting to please him.

He cocked his head, nodding towards his lap, “What are you waiting for, princess?”

You smiled, walking over to straddle him but a hand on your hip hindered you. You frowned.

“I want you like this,” he said gently, his eyes soft in letting you know you had not done anything wrong. Slowly he turned you around until you were facing away from him.

“Spread your legs, let me help,” he stated, both hands on your hips now – one suspiciously wet which made you squirm – and guiding you towards him.

“You think you can take me?” he asked, his voice hoarse, his fingers gliding between your legs, testing the wetness there, “You know how big I am, little one, don’t want you to overwork yourself, now do we?”

“Boba,” you gasped, pushing back against his fingers, his thumb slipped inside you, circling your entrance, “Please, I can take it, you know I can.”

“Very well then,” he grunted, his hand leaving your pussy and you could feel his knees brush against the back of yours as he spread his legs, “You want my help or do you want to do it alone?”

“Your help, please,” you murmured, your eyes fluttering as you felt the head of his cock nudge against your entrance. Fuck. How did every time with him feel like the first time? “W-want you to help me take your cock, Boba.”

A pleased rumbled left his chest and his hands gripped your hips tight, pulling you slowly onto his cock. You gasped, the intrusion _a lot_ and pleasant and your hands fell over his, grasping at his fingers to have something to hold onto.

To take the head of him was always something you struggled with, his girth was wider than what you had been used to from previous encounters but Boba was thick, thick and long and massive and the way he filled you up was better than anything else you had ever experienced.

You moaned when the first inched entered you, a slow push and pull from Boba’s hands getting your walls used to the size of him.

“Good?” he asked behind you, his lips brushing over your naked back.

“Perfect,” you gasped, pushing yourself down until you had taken him completely. The stretch was the perfect distraction and you breathed heavily, leaning back until your back was resting against his chest.

“You take me so well,” Boba praised you, his hand wandering from your hip to your pussy, his thumb circling your clit, “Can you spread your legs for me, little one? Want you open and exposed for me, yeah?”

“Yeah,” you breathed, letting him hook your legs over his so that when he parted them even more, yours followed.

“Kriff, you’re tight,” he hissed, his hands resting on your middle, “That’s what you needed, wasn’t it? A cock stuffed inside you. Are you gonna be good for me? Sit on my cock for as long as I want you to?”

“Yes,” you nodded, feeling as if any and all air was punched from your lungs with how deeply he was seated inside you, “I – I’ll be so good for you, Boba, I promise.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he murmured, his nose nudged against that spot behind your ear that made you shiver before pressing a kiss there, “now will you tell me what’s got you so sad today, hm?”

“I – Rude guests at the diner,” you gasped out, writhing on top of him as you felt his hands rub over your inner thighs, brushing over where you were stretched around him, “A-and I wanted to bring you p-pie but there was no – _oh_!”

“No pie, hm?” Boba asked, your clit trapped between his thumb and forefinger, “We can make our own pie if you want?”

You could feel his grin on your skin and half-heartedly slapped his writs, a breathy laugh escaping you, cut off from your gasp as he lightly pinched your clit.

“You deserve the world, princess,” he said, his hands moving to your chest, cupping your tits, “You deserve not to think about all these things. Just enjoy yourself, close your eyes and focus on how good it feels like this, yes?”

“Yes, Sir,” you agreed quietly, your thoughts getting more and more disjointed the more he pleasured you.

“Can’t wait to get some clamps for these,” he groaned, pulling on your nipples and your back arched, “You would look so pretty all tied up and helpless, hm?”

The idea made you clench around him, wetness rushing out of you, dripping to his balls and any shame you might have had was long forgotten. You saw yourself, wrists tied to his headboard, legs splayed white open while he clamped your nipples, his filthy words echoing in your head.

“Oh, you _liked_ that,” he chuckled, his hips shifting beneath yours and you whined, “I want you to come just like this,” he murmured, his thumb not ceasing its motions, “I want you to come on my cock like the desperate slut that you are and then you will stay there and I’ll fill you up just like you need, hm? No thoughts, no worries, just sitting on my cock as my good little fucktoy.”

You had never felt so torn as in that moment. He was so big inside you, stretching you to your limit and it felt as if your walls could barely clench around him and yet they did everything – clamping, fluttering, clenching – that made your eyes roll to the back of your head. Every nerve ending was on fire, your body hyperaware of everywhere he was pressed against you.

“Didn’t you promise you’d be good for me, little one?” his voice rasped, the movements on your clit picking up in pace, “Don’t be shy now. Come on my cock so I can fill you up. That’s what you want, isn’t it? All that come in your little pussy.”

You could only nod, your limbs locking up as release washed over you. Your hands found his, gripping his wrists and he pressed kisses against your shoulder, up to your neck, all the while quietly praising you.

“So good for me,” he murmured, helping you through your orgasm, “Always look so pretty when you come for me. The prettiest little fucktoy around.”

An encouraging clench of you around him was all he needed to let go. You could feel him harden, then twitch as ropes come pumped into you and you could not help the satisfied smile on your lips as he held the promise he had made. He was really filling you up.

“Fuck, this pussy is to die for,” he praised you, leaning back in the chair and pulling you with him so that you were somewhat more relaxed.

His fingers painted patterns over the skin of your belly. You could still feel him inside you, softer than before but not completely, keeping you plugged up. And you did not want it any other way.

“Thank you, sir,” you mumbled, turning your head so you could look at him. Gentle brown eyes returned your gaze and he kissed you softly.

“Are you feeling better?”

You hummed in agreement, turning your head so you could brush your nose along his throat. you could feel his adam’s apple bob, the texture of skin changing from stubble to smooth scar tissue.

“Good,” he murmured, his arm wrapping your around middle and holding you to him, “Wanna take a nap?”

“Already?” you asked, somehow surprised by the longing in your voice. You clenched around him in protest, your mind filling with thoughts of how you wanted him again. How you wanted _more_.

“Why? Do you want seconds, Princess?”

Heat crawled up your neck, not knowing how to voice what you wanted. Boba knew you. He wouldn’t judge or reject you – certainly not when you wanted more of it. But what if he thought you were weird? What if it _was_ weird?

“Oh, don’t be shy now,” he teased you, one hand running down your belly to your clit, tapping the bundle of nerves with his forefinger and your body jerked in his grip, “You know you can ask me anything. What do you need? What can I do, little one?”

“Just one more please,” you asked shyly, fiddling with your fingers, “I, uh, I want you to come in me again, Boba. Please.”

“My perfect little cumslut,” he groaned, “How did I deserve someone as perfect as you?” inside you, you could feel his cock twitch, slowly growing harder and you squirmed, “I will come inside you as much as you want, princess, you need only ask.”

You nodded, breathing heavily as you felt all familiar pleasure course through your veins. Boba sat up, taking you with him and he tapped his fingers on the inside of your thigh.

“C’mon,” he murmured in your ear, his breath hot on your neck, “Look at how well you take me, my cock is splitting you open, little one, and yet you beg me for more,” he nipped at your neck, “What a slut.”

You keened, your eyes drifting to where his hand was and oh stars he was right. He – he looked so big with how you were stretched around him. No wonder you felt stuffed.

Biting your lip, you clenched around experimentally, seeing him twitch and feeling him twitch inside you as you gasped, not taking your eyes off it.

Thick fingers closed around your wrists, guiding your hands up to the back of his neck. You hummed questioningly, letting him position your hands how he wanted while you enjoyed the feeling of him inside you.

“Hold on,” he murmured, “’m gonna fuck you now, ‘kay princess?”

“Yes, sir,” you whispered, making sure you had a good grasp of his neck before his hands lifted you off him.

The drag of him inside you made you whimper. You could feel every ridge, every vein, rubbing against you only to leave behind a horrible emptiness. At that moment, you were quite sure you would never be able to sleep with any other man but Boba.

Then he slammed your hips down.

It was one of those moments in life where your brain registered only later what had happened, it was like you saw and felt things in slow motion and then they were over already.

The first thing you noticed was that you felt full.

Very full.

There was also wetness between your thighs, more than just the slick from before and you realized that it must be some of his come that dripped down to your skin. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you pouted. You didn’t want to lose it yet.

The first thing your registered feeling was the press of his thighs against yours. The fabric of his jeans drenched in wetness and sweat.

Then your body caught up.

Immense pleasure erupted in your core, so much sensation and feeling and you did not know where to escape to. You squirmed trying to lift yourself off his cock, your back arching as your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

Boba’s hand kept you steadily seated on his cock, grinding up into you. “C’mon,” he encouraged you, lifting you for another thrust, “Be a good girl for me. Come on my cock, I can feel that you’re so close already. Only need to be filled up to come, hm?”

He hit somewhere so deep inside of you, you swore you saw stars for a moment.

“Come for me,” he whispered hotly, “Come for me and I will fill you up so good it’ll be dripping out of you for days.”

It needed nothing more than his promise and his cock heavy inside you to have you coming on the spot. Your thighs trembled, your eyes slipped shut, you weren’t even sure if you lost your hearing there for a moment as you just … exploded on the spot. You were faintly aware of Boba picking up the pace, his cock filling and leaving you over and over again you while you gushed around him until he buried himself so deep inside you he rubbed that spot continuously.

A low groan behind you followed by warmth filling you was all you noticed, still in a haze from your own release as you leant back against him, a happy smile on your face.

“What do you think?” he panted, his hand pressing on your belly, “Full enough to keep my princess happy?”

“Uh-huh,” you nodded, your heart pumping in your chest, “I – that was … _wow_.”

“Copy that,” he murmured, his other hand turning your chin so you were facing him, pressing a soft kiss against your lips, “So, um …”

“What?”

“There was really no cherry pie left?”

You laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hello on tumblr! @maybege


End file.
